


because of you

by hamerhalder



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i dont know, i only did a tiny bit of research on baseball, its fluff, sorryyyyyy, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamerhalder/pseuds/hamerhalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis make a bet and Zayn kind of gets in deep. inspired by http://gotforyourlove.tumblr.com/post/103281164602/steadymobbing-steadymobbing-i-asked-my-mom</p>
            </blockquote>





	because of you

''Get ready, that dude is setting himself up.'' Louis whispered in Zayn's ear while bumping his shoulder. He was already running off to tell Niall and Josh the same thing, before Zayn could react. Not that he would have said anything back, ofcourse.  
Zayn stood up from where he was sitting on the left field of the baseball terrain. Someone from the other team, called the Pittsburgh Pirates, was preparing himself to hit another ball.  
Around him everyone was being noisey and nervous. They were losing. Which was something they never did, so they didn't prepare for a downfall once in a while. Normally Zayn would be very calm and collected, and reasure everyone that, they would be fine, because they won all the time, and there was still enough time left, but for some reason today wasn't his day. He didn't want to lose. He hated failing, and losing one of the most important baseball games of this year, was indeed, failing.

Zayn always pretended like winning a baseball game didn't mean anything to him. Hell, he always pretended like baseball didn't mean anything to him after that one time his best friends dragged him to a practice of the college baseball team two years ago because ''come on Zaynie, it will be fun! You need this, it's good for your shape! You are not always going to look like a god, you know''.  
He had sworn to himself solemnly that he hated baseball, and now he was here. On a baseball field. With his best mates, and his coach and parents watching from the stands while holding up signs for him. He tried really hard at the beginning to despise all of it, you know, because zayn prefers sitting on a bench and drawing or studying for the tests teachers give their students, thank you very much. But the thing with baseball was that it got to you; even when you clearly didn't want it. Zayn was also very determinded to do something right, and once he saw people flying everywhere to catch a ball he wanted to be one of them, and he wanted to be good.  
Zayn stopped denying it a long while ago, but he still found it hard to get out. It was a lot all at once, since he was never used to this type of buzz around him, these type of people around him, these type of clothes on him.

Sometimes he took a moment, watched it all and breathed every little thing in and comprehended that this ground, full of shoe stamps and dust, was like his second home. But those realisations didn't last long, because a second later a ball was hurling above his head, or Louis was shouting something, or the crowd was cheering because their favourite team made it to the next residence. For outsiders it sounded stressful and dramatic, while for Zayn and his teammates it was like breathing. He didn't want to think about the days when games like these ones, full of life and memories, were going to be over. It would make him emotional and he couldn't be emotional. He could only be focused.  
''You ready?'' Louis shouted from the right field. ''Totally!'' Zayn shouted back, with a big grin on his face. He didn't want his mate to know he was kind of stressed out and a little less fixated on his goal than normal, which is why he ignored the fuss going on in his stomach. He prepared himself and gave one last reassuring thumbs up to another kid from his team named Bobby, who only recently got with them and sometimes needed a bit of help with coping. Then every single person, standing, sitting, on the field, on the bench,... went silent. They all watched intensely as the other team's pitcher, was preparing to throw the ball. He could fire it any second. Zayn was tapping his foot impatiently while checking the crowd. He wanted to see a familiar face, but he didn't spot one. It got him distracted, those people, with their giant foam fingers and pints, because they were all staring, all watching and waiting and it made him feel exposed and naked while he was there, doing nothing in particular, before the game was about to change again.

Suddenly everything happened fast. The pitcher had thrown the ball and the guy who was supposed to hit it with the bat, made a scary twist with his wrist and the round object was shooting right in Zayn's area. He just noticed his mother looking at him with a worried expression attached to her face when he realized that, a hard baseball was going to crush him. Literally. He wanted to catch it he really wanted to (even tried) but it was too late and seconds after, it hit his nose; it started bleeding at a rapid pace. People in the stands started making ''ouch'' sounds and screaming things like ''that was a serious hit!'' or ''he did that on purpose!'' while most of his teammates came running up to him.The game got delayed and people were pushing each other to get a look at the scene. Zayn wanted to say that he was fine and his nose just needed to stop fucking bleeding so they could continue, but his head was spinning and he just plumped down on the grass before the situation could escalate even more.

''Shit, Zayn bro are you alright?'' Niall looked at him with worry in his eyes while patting his shoulder. ''Ofcourse he isn't okay, dumb ass! His nose is falling off! Get help!'' Louis sneered while glaring at Niall. Josh looked at Louis and snapped ''Don't talk to him like that, it's not his fault!'' ''Dudes...'' Zayn started, but he was interrupted by his coach, Carr, who was kneeling beside him and calling someone to bring a first aid kid at them. ''Zayn, are you in serious pain? Do we need to take you to the hospital for this?'' His trainer asked while taking a bandage out of the box that was just brought towards them. ''No, no I'm fine, it's just a nose. Nothing to be bothered about.'' Zayn waved his hand in the air to make his point more clear. ''Hm,'' The coach examined his nose, and when he touched it Zayn made a face. It actually hurt. A lot. ''I think it's better for you to rest for a while. Take down a notch, maybe. That was a serious hit Zayn, you are kind of lucky. You could have broken something.'' ''What? No. I'm ready again. Nothing happened. It was a mistake.'' Zayn tried to stand up to show everyone how ''great'' he was feeling but his limbs weren't cooperating. Louis helped him before he (almost) screamed ''Zayn, you are so not playing. Do what coach asked you to! I don't want to see you on this field anymore, you brat.'' ''No cursing, Louis.'' He gave Louis a stern look ''But you heard Tomlinson, Zayn. Go sit down on the bench.'' Carr instructed. Zayn wanted to punch every single one of them. They all had looks of pity on their faces when he passed by his teammates, like he was a helpless little puppy. It made him feel weak and more angry at them than at the guy who actually damaged his face. He put up his middle finger to Louis before stomping off to the bench where some of the reserves where sitting asking him if he was okay. He just grunted at them and didn't speak to anyone else. He just looked straight forward and let the blood drip on his jersey while someone took his place on the left field.

When Zayn's team made a last point and the game was over, he didn't even remember why he had ever been angry. They won. Again. Everyone was cheering and jumping around and Zayn attacked Tony and Josh, who were proudly storming off the field while taking in the victory. Zayn followed them towards the lockers and once he saw Louis he planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek, their argument all forgotten. Louis smiled wickedly at him before pinching his ear. The party had started and nobody planned on going anywhere but the stands tonight. Outside, cheerleaders where still doing their routines to entertain everyone even though the atmosphere wasn't dying down. People who supported the Pittsburgh Pirates let their shoulders hang and left, but nobody cared. Because tonight was their night.

The second their team came out of the lockers again, the ambience got even wilder and people started whisteling, clapping, laughing and dancing all at once. Zayn had a big smile plastered on his face. This was the best part about baseball: the actual celebration. He left Louis and the others behind to find his parents and tell them he's alright and they can leave. After a couple of minutes and some people telling him he did awesome, he found them. ''My love! are you okay? why haven't you washed the blood off your face? Be a neat man, Zayn!'' His mother took him in a tight embrace immediately. Zayn hugged her right back. ''I'm fine mom, everything is alright. And it's just a bit of blood, that's all. Nothing major.'' He shrugged nonchalantly while looking over at his dad. ''You did well, Zayn. Next time we''ll see you shine harder. Now go have fun with your friends, they are waiting for you.'' His father told him while nodding his head in Louis' direction. ''Thank you, Baba. I'll see you at home.'' He gave his father one last smile before heading off to where Niall and Josh were kissing each other's faces off. ''Ugh! Zayn, finally you are back. These two never leave each other alone. It's sickening.'' Louis threw himself in Zayn's arms while making gag sounds. ''Get used to it, Lou. You aren't always going to be the center of attention.'' Zayn teased while putting his tongue out. Louis playfully hit him ''Are you turning on me, Malik? My only single friend? I can't take this. I need to have a laugh. Let's make a bet, as punishment for your bad mouth.'' Louis was stroking his stubble with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Zayn raised his eyebrows. This could only mean trouble. ''What do you have in mind exactly?'' He asked curiously. ''Go up to some random guy and say you got distracted because of him when the ball hit your nose.'' Louis smirked, the bastard. Zayn snorted before realizing Louis wasn't playing around ''You aren't for real are you? Fuck, ofcourse you are. How much?'' He sighed. ''Ten bucks, and I choose the guy.'' He gave Zayn a questioning look, waiting for him to refuse. Zayn didn't want to give Louis what he wanted, so he spit on his hand and shook Louis' before saying, ''Deal.''

''That dude over there.'' Louis suggested. Zayn followed his finger and saw some guy who looked over 40 years old. ''Absolutely not.'' Zayn started wrinkling his nose, before he realized it hurt. Damnit. ''I thought I could pick the guy?'' Louis smirked at him and Zayn really, really _really_  wanted him to shut the fuck up for once. ''You can take anyone, BUT him. I'm not going to hit on someone who could be my fucking uncle. Stop being fake, Louis.'' ''Ooh! Are we getting a bit irritated? Come on Zaynie, you have seen much worse.'' Louis winked before returning his head towards the crowd so he didn't see the daggers Zayn was shooting him through his stare. It took Louis a while for he said something after that and Zayn was starting to get annoyed. He didn't want to spend his evening just standing there when he could party and pick up some random bloke himself. ''There! That guy with the short quiff and the plain white t-shirt. He's perfect!'' Zayn was playing with the strands of his hair before he looked up and saw the stranger Louis was talking about. But he wasn't just a stranger, he was the most beautiful dude Zayn had ever seen. Even if he wasn't standing this close to Zayn, he could see that the guy had a pair of pink plump lips which made him lick his own several times. His hair was light brown, but in a spotlight of the radiation it looked slightly blond. He was wearing skinny jeans and the plain white t-shirt Louis mentioned earlier fitted him perfectly and showed of his muscles. He seemed content, with a small smile on his face while listening to his friend who was babbling beside him about something that seemed exciting. Zayn was right, He was definitely getting in trouble. ''Okay,.. Yeah I can deal with that. Let me think of a good thing to say first though.'' Zayn started turning his rings around, a nervous habit he picked up after standing in front of his classes during presentations. ''Time is money, Zayn! I'm going with you anyway, because the curly one is fucking hot.'' Louis pushed him towards the two strangers who were still chatting.

They both started maneuvering themselves through the crowd to get closer to both dudes until they were faced with their backs towards Zayn and Louis. ''Go for it, Zaynie. I'm going to hit up the other lad. If I find out you didn't do it and you start lying to me, I will take revenge.'' Louis warned him before he dragged the lanky guy away.  
Zayn watched him leave and breathed in and out several times before he took all the confidence he had and tapped on the guy's shoulder.  
When the dude turned around Zayn was taken aback for a moment. This guy was even more beautiful from up close. For a minute his fingers itched for pen and paper. He wanted to draw his kid, and explain him how gorgeous he actually was. And fuck, since when did he think like that? He needed to get a grip on himself.  
''Uhm, Hi? Wow... Are you that guy who got hit in the nose? I'm sorry. I hope you are okay.'' The stranger looked at him, slightly worried. His brown eyes were boring in to Zayn's. And fuck if those eyes didn't make his knees buckle.  
''Yeah, about that, I uh... I know we don't know each other... But I actually got quite distracted because of you.'' Zayn blurts out. It sounded honest, he noted to himself, and it was because he was actually being serious. If he saw this guy before, he wouldn't have stopped staring at his pretty face and nice body. ''Excuse me?'' The guy looked surprised, almost wounded even. Like he felt bad about it. It was cute. Zayn quickly recovered. ''I mean.. You are like, really captivating. And.. This makes me sound like a creep doesn't it? I just wanted to ask if you like to go out with me.'' Zayn scratched his neck. This wasn't his deal with Louis. But he didn't really care anymore. He really wanted to go out on a date with this guy. ''Are you.. Are you serious? I mean.. I'm sorrry.. I mean, yes. Yes I would love to.'' The guy stuttered before blushing. And really? Blushing? Zayn couldn't help but smile a little. ''Yeah, Totally. My name is Zayn by the way'' he put his hand out for the other boy to shake. Who took it politely. His hand was big and felt soft against Zayn's. He liked it. ''my name is Liam, nice to meet you, Zayn.'' Zayn helt his hand a little too long to be considered a normal salute. Liam blushed even harder. ''Nice to meet you too, Liam.''  
  
 **Four years later**  
  
Zayn is combing through Liam's hair while Liam massages his thigh, and Zayn feels warmth spread through his chest. He wishes he could be someone else right now, so he could see them cuddled up together. He still isn't used to this. Having Liam around him all the time, as a permanent figure in his life, seeing him cheering him on harder than anyone else when he plays a baseball game. Liam kissing him afterwards even though he's sweaty. ''I don't care, Zayn! You always deserve kisses!''. Them moving in together after they both finished college because they knew it was real and serious and it still is like that. He feels all giddy thinking about it. They decided to do nothing special for their 4th anniversary together, just spent the day on the couch while doing couplely things. Louis and Harry call them disgusting while they are almost worse as Niall and Josh, really. It's amazing how easy everything goes with Liam. It's like they were ment to do this, loving each other. Zayn can't help but let out a pile of laughter when he thinks back about that day they saw each other for the first time. Liam looks up at him ''What is it?'' He asks with a grin. ''O, nothing babe.'' Zayn answers after he stops giggling. Liam doesn't seem impressed or convinced. He tickles Zayn where he knows is his sensitive spot. ''Liam! Liam, no don't go there! Okay okay I'll tell you.'' ''Good.'' Liam says while smiling. Zayn can't believe him. He doesn't understand how Liam has him wrapped around his finger so easily. But he doesn't complain. He loves Liam. ''You remember when we first met? Like, when I came up to you and I said I got a bloody nose because of you? Because I got distracted?'' Liam hides his face on Zayn's chest and bites away a chuckle. ''Ofcourse I do.'' ''Well, Louis and I made a bet, saying I should hit on someone because I got distracted during baseball. He pointed you out, and I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Still are though.'' He looks at Liam and sees him frowning a little. He keeps talking. ''But then I got closer. And I just... I couldn't help myself. So I asked you out on a date. And after that I really got distracted because of you. And your damn eyes, and your mouth, and your.. Basically everything about you.'' Liam starts smiling again. Zayn is a bit relieved. ''I can't believe we got together through a bet and you never told me. I better thank, Louis then.'' He kisses Zayn softly. Zayn replies instantly.  
''Yeah, we should.''


End file.
